Winnie the Pooh
Special Moves B - Side B - Up B - Shooting Star Down B - Final Smash - Cartoon Invasion K.O.s KO 1: "Oh Bother" KO 2: Star KO: Pooh screams "Ooh NOOOOoooooo!" Screen KO: Taunts Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Winnie the Pooh will tell the player, "I don't suppose you'd be satisfied with a hug, instead?" Victory 2: Pooh is bouncing in a Tigger costume Victory 3: Lose: Pooh is Thinking Character Description Winnie the Pooh (or Pooh for short) is the titular protagonist and media franchise based on the books by A.A. Milne. He was originally voiced by Sterling Holloway. He was then voiced by Hal Smith until his death in 1994. Since The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh has been voiced by Jim Cummings. Pooh is described as being stuffed with fluff, as well as being "a bear of very little brain." He is generally kind and friendly towards everyone he also is very childlike and likable. He can be very courageous in tough times, and is consulted when trouble occurs. Pooh is also known for his love of honey (or "hunny" as he spells it). He keeps a supply of pots at his home, but they are often empty due to his appetite. When he runs out, he often travels to Rabbit's home to borrow some. Loyal to his friends and often entitled to "leader of the group". Pooh has a knack for being very optimistic during times of despair. Out of all the animals, Pooh is the one who is the closest to Christopher Robin. But when Pooh's Adventures came to existance, the name of the bear and his friends were never the same. Entrance (Pooh just appears out of the KO place) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Icon Japan: Disney Logo All around the World: Honey Jar Victory Music TBA - Enter End of a Video Kirby Hat TBA When Chosen TBA Stage The Land of Milk and Honey and 100 Acre Woods Related Music Kingdom Hearts OST - 100 Acre Woods Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, don't tell me that this plushie bear is who I'm up against. Otacon: That's because you're fighting Winnie the Pooh. He is a bear of very little brain who is a citizen of the 100-Acre Wood with all his friends. Snake: ... I Kinda Don't Know about this. Otacon: Why? He's a Great Disney Character! Snake: ... Look Otacon i Realy Don't suppose you'd be satisfied with a hug instead? Otacon: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Insert One Video Coming Soon Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Heros Category:Disney Category:Animals